howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Magnus Finke / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" Magnus being asked the question what.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg Magnus during his rant.jpg We can't.jpg Proving my point.jpg Magnus reacting to what the townspeople said.jpg Duggard saying greaat.jpg My auto lumberjack machine.jpg Watching the machine in action.jpg After the machine has cut down the tree.jpg That was pretty fast too.jpg They just like to help.jpg Wild beasts roaming.jpg Duggard sweeping the ground.jpg Our beloved.jpg Must have eaten.jpg Burple did not eat Haggis.jpg Ate our beloved.jpg Those don't sound like happy.jpg My auto machine and I.jpg Magnus one.jpg Flying beast zero.jpg Magnus watching his machine start to cut a tree.jpg The machine just about to start cutting a tree.jpg The machine in action.jpg I'm going to be rich.jpg The machine going crazy.jpg Magnus trying to stop the machine.jpg The machine continuing to go crazy.jpg Magnus happy about the dragons leaving.jpg Which is also my home.jpg Are you all forgetting.jpg "Boo to You" Magnus pouring paint into his machine.jpg Now if you'll excuse me.jpg Magnus having put the pumpkin with the other pumpkins.jpg Huttsgalor at night with a campfire.jpg Burple here is building a bonfire.jpg Magnus confirming he doesn't believe in the Phantom Fang.jpg Selling my painted pumpkins.jpg So you will never hear me say it's fake.jpg The machine have spit out another painted pumpkin.jpg The wood having smashed the pumpkins on the table.jpg The other piece of wood having knocked off a part of the machine.jpg Leyla and Dak apologizing to Magnus.jpg Magnus calling for Duggard.jpg A lantern thrown on the ground by the Phantom Fang.jpg Magnus by his pumpkin machine.jpg Magnus seeing what is going on.jpg They don't stand a chance up there.jpg I'm just stating the obvious.jpg All the Villagers coming out with the Phantom Fang gone.jpg The children running by Magnus' machine.jpg Magnus getting hit in his face with paint.jpg Mgnus' face being cleaned with water.jpg To be sorted in RRSneakPeek2-Magnus1.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Cutter flying by Magnus' Wool cutting machine.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple on a roof by Magnus' machine.jpg WTS - Oh if you primative animals.jpg WTS - The great honor.jpg WTS - You will be the first.jpg Perhaps a few minor adjustments.jpg WTS - In you go.jpg WTS - Magnus trying to move a sheep to the machine.jpg WTS - Magnus still unable to move the sheep.jpg WTS - Magnus falling into the mud after the sheep was scared away.jpg WTS - Magnus having fallen into the mud.jpg WTS - You've ruined my experiment.jpg WTS - Magnus cleaning the mud off of himself.jpg WTS - Fire putting out practice.jpg WTS - Answer to that don't we.jpg WTS - Another one of my brilliant inventions.jpg WTS - He scared away my sheep.jpg WTS - Cutter telling Leyla and Dak he didn't set the fires.jpg WTS - Shrubs in my garden to this.jpg WTS - That has to go.jpg WTS - Well I've always liked young cutter.jpg WTS - A fool's errand if ever I heard one.jpg WTS - Magnus and Duggard returning to the roost.jpg WRS - Duggard thanking the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - I'm not sure why.jpg WTS - Magnus saying me.jpg WTS - This little fire starter.jpg WTS - Makes perfect sense.jpg WTS - Well why don't you move in.jpg WTS - Wait I was only kidding.jpg WTS - Duggard winking to the Rescue Riders.jpg "Heavy Metal" HM - How is a genius.jpg HM - Magnus screaming like a girl.jpg HM - Cutter protecting Magnus from the flying wagon wheel parts.jpg HM - I didn't like the tone of that roar one bit.jpg HM - The sheep having escaped the pen.jpg HM - Flexible and durable.jpg HM - No need for these flappy lizards.jpg HM - My magnificent metal dectector.jpg HM - From miles around.jpg Magnus' mineral dectector having been attracted to Duggard's helmet.jpg HM - Magnus saying a race.jpg HM - Humiliating you will be so much fun.jpg HM - Magnus having found the Belzium cave.jpg HM - Magnus' invention having been attracted to Belzium on the ceiling of the cave.jpg HM - Magnus hanging from the Belzium.jpg HM - Magnus still trying to get his invention free.jpg HM - Magnus having fallen to the floor of the cave.jpg HM - The big of Belzium about to fall.jpg HM - Magnus screaming like a girl again.jpg HM - Magnus about to blame the others for being trapped.jpg HM - Heebie Jeebies.jpg HM - Magnus avoiding Winger's blast while ducking and screaming.jpg HM - Oh what a shock.jpg HM - Yelling for help.jpg HM - Magnus still ignoring the riders.jpg HM - Me to help you.jpg HM - Stuck in this cave forever.jpg HM - With the wild beasts you know.jpg HM - Everyone in the cave trying to push the Belzium.jpg HM - Magnus volunteers to go through the small opening.jpg HM - Winger having pushed Magnus away from the opening.jpg HM - The hands of a child.jpg HM - Summer glaring at Magnus.jpg HM - Winger trying to dig a hole.jpg HM - What is taking her so long.jpg HM - I'm not going to apologize.jpg HM - Mineral dectector.jpg HM - But for the record.jpg HM - Everyone in the cave pushing on the Belzium again.jpg HM - Those in the cave continuing to push the Belzium.jpg HM - Finally free from the cave.jpg HM - Magnus fixing his invention.jpg HM - i am a winner.jpg HM -Thanks for the Belzium rescue runts.jpg HM - Magnus struggling with the Belzium.jpg HM - It will be brilliant.jpg HM - Magnus lying in the mud.jpg HM - And the Key ingrediant was me.jpg HM - Oh, hip, hip.jpg "Bad Egg" BE - Magnus pulling his new invention through the village.jpg BE - Is ready to drill.jpg BE - Haggis trying to ge the apple.jpg BE - Magnus and Haggis having arrived at the well site.jpg BE - Cutter yelling woo hoo.jpg BE - Not those flappy lizaards.jpg BE - I've learned about dragons.jpg BE - Get rid of them.jpg BE - Haggis having gotten the apple.jpg BE - Magnus having opening the eyehole in the egg.jpg BE - Are so predictable.jpg BE - Magnus having fallen while getting out of the egg.jpg BE - Magnus having put the egg upright.jpg BE - Magnus looking for the dragon diary.jpg BE - Magnus having spotted the dragon diary.jpg BE - Cutter coming through the trap door.jpg BE - Magnus keeping out of Cutter's sight.jpg BE - Magnus trying to hide.jpg BE - Cutter about to have his midnight snack.jpg BE - Cutter having lit a lantern.jpg BE - To have his midnight snack.jpg BE - Magnus trying to stay hidden.jpg BE - Cutter having a midnight snack.jpg BE - Magnus getting back to the egg.jpg BE - What's he doing.jpg BE - Magnus mixed up in the egg.jpg BE - Magnus feeling sick.jpg BE - Glued me inside.jpg BE - Always bring your winter coat.jpg BE - Where am I.jpg BE - Magnus looking through the small hole in the egg.jpg BE - Magnus having heard something.jpg BE - Magnus getting tossed about.jpg BE - It's about time to.jpg BE - Magnus freed from the egg.jpg BE - Magnus having fallen out of the egg again.jpg BE - Leyla wondering where the fake egg went.jpg BE - Looking for me.jpg BE - My turn to sing a lullaby.jpg BE - Magnus singing wake up.jpg BE - Singing the word pests badly.jpg BE - Magnus lyingly saying oops.jpg BE - Magnus running to the edge of the cliff.jpg BE - Magnus trying to climb down the cliff.jpg BE - Magnus slipping.jpg BE - Magnus stuck hanging on the edge of the cliff.jpg BE - Don't feed me to the beast.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw growling at Magnus.jpg BE - Was hiding in that egg.jpg BE - And boney.jpg BE - He smells just like the egg.jpg BE - Magnus getting steam in the face.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw leaving to go back to her nest.jpg BE - Your babies are really cute.jpg BE - Not sure what that was all about.jpg BE - Aggro and Burple stopping Magnus.jpg BE - Magnus having given back Leyla her diary.jpg BE - What about me.jpg BE - Magnus falling into the hole.jpg BE - Magnus having run into a tree.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-43-Magnus.jpg GrumblegardPt2-71-Magnus2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-72-MagnusDuggard.jpg GrumblegardPt2-77-Magnus3.jpg GrumblegardPt2-78-Magnus4.jpg GrumblegardPt2-79-TheRescueRuntsMustGo.jpg To be Sorted RRSneakPeek2-Magnus2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Magnus3.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Pumpkins2.jpeg Magnus Finke / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 Magnus Finke / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1